


You Used Me!

by theartificialwolf



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Sharon demands payback for Violet's alleged past theft of her crown





	

“You… you used me.” The tone of accusation in Sharon’s voice, already thick with alcohol. The look on Violet’s face suggested she could smell it on her breath too as she had the young queen pinned against the wall. If she weren’t suffering from whiskey dick, Sharon was certain that pressing up against Violet would have elicited a reaction. 

“You’re drunk,” she said patiently. To Sharon’s intoxicated mind, Violet’s eyes had the look of challenge to them and Sharon was never one to back away. 

“You used me,” she repeated. “I don’t care if you stole my crown yourself or not. You used it. You used me. People knew who you were because of me. I’m not mad but I figure you owe me.” Sharon’s hands drifted down Violet’s body, running her fingers over the curve of that perfect ass before giving it a squeeze, wordlessly telling Violet how she wanted to be repaid.

Violet’s lips quirked in amusement even while she turned her face away from the no doubt sloppy kiss Sharon intended to plant on her. Knowing reasoning with Sharon right now would be an exercise in futility so Violet employed a tactic that she knew would work. 

“How about we go back to your place?” she said flirtatiously. 

It was that easy to get Sharon moving. She was drifting off in their uber back to the hotel, the alcohol finally getting the best of her, somewhat to Violet’s relief. She had no intention of kaikaiing with Sharon when she was this drunk. With minimal protesting, Violet got Sharon ready for bed and had her eat and drink water, as well as take an aspirin before tucking her into bed. 

Violet pressed a kiss to Sharon’s forehead. “I’ll be back tomorrow,” she promised before slipping out of Sharon’s room and into her own. 

The next day, after the hangover had abated, there came a knock on the hotel room door. When Sharon finally opened it, Violet stepped in without waiting for an invitation. She was wearing just a pair of tiny shorts and a skimpy tank top that Sharon could already imagine being on the floor of her room. 

“What are you doing Violet?” she asked cautiously. 

Violet batted her eyelashes coquettishly. “I believe I have a debt to repay?”


End file.
